It is common practice for spectators at athletic events to wave devices such as pennants, pom-poms, towels, and the like as a display of enthusiam for one or another of the contestants. Some of such devices are unwiedly because of their size, whereas others, such as pennants on sticks, present the possibility of injury to spectators.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a device of a character referred to and which is safe to use, capable of compact storage when not in use, and lends itself to the incorporation of the colors of a contestant.